


Missing Spring

by BecauseSin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Keith is miserable without Lance, Kidnapping, Kind of Gaslighting, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Keith has been anxiously waiting for his husband to come home, as he did every year. However, the date comes and goes and there's no sign of Lance at the Underworld. Keith decides to take matters into his own hands
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80
Collections: Lance Goes Boom





	Missing Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Reverse Bang Lance Goes Boom and based on a drawing of my artist Harper who you can find [HERE](https://keefhawfromtexas.tumblr.com/)  
> It's based on Greek Mythology and the Persephone&Hades Myth and mixing their dynamics with Voltron dynamics was hard so I hope it's enjoyable after all :3

It was late. He was late. _Late._ Why was he late?

Keith was leaning against the wall near the tunnel connecting to the surface, tapping his foot against the hard ground while glaring at the empty opening. Lance was late. He should have been back four hours ago since the equinox had been last night but here he was, still waiting for his husband to come back home. _Their_ home.

He huffed and kicked a pebble, startling himself a bit with the loud sound it made hitting the other wall. He might have miscalculated his strength. Whatever, he was fairly upset. Lance was never late. If he was, it was probably Allura’s work. She was always trying to keep him more time than she should, but Lance was good at avoiding her tricks. Usually. 

Whatever, Keith wasn’t going to keep waiting while his beloved husband was being kept at the Olympus against his will. And, since he was mad enough, he didn’t bother to actually walk the tunnel and then up to the top hill. If Allura was playing dirty then he could too, so he just opened a whole hole through the land and raised the ground under him, miles and miles until he left his realm and appeared at the foot of Mount Olympus. It was a bit more tiring than he remembered or maybe he was just getting rusty. Either way he wouldn’t allow that to stop him.

He would have liked to raise a whole rock column until he reached the top, but he still had a bit of respect for Shiro so instead he just moved the ground around him to push him up to the road. He was still ruining the path for anyone else but he didn’t care that much to actually walk. Besides, it was faster.

Once he got to the Olympus itself, the first thing he noticed was that Lance’s fresh presence wasn’t anywhere near. That only made him angrier, his steps making cracks on the polished marble. All minor Gods and even some of the major ones fled when they saw him coming, except for Coran who was tending the big fire at the main temple, as he always did. 

“Hey, Keith! Long time no see!”

He ignored him, of course, since he was busier looking for Allura’s presence which wasn’t at the gardens like usual. The grainy feeling he always got from her was at the dormitories wing and there he went, cracking marbles and all. 

He didn’t knock at the door, pretty sure she had already heard him and not caring enough about her privacy, now that he was there looking for something so precious. He pushed the door with enough strength to make it bounce. The Goddess was brushing her white hair while some of the plants filling her room became yellow and fell from their branches. Dramatic as always, Keith thought as he rolled his eyes. Lance wasn’t anywhere near.

“Where is he?” Was all the greeting Keith offered, doing his best to avoid screaming. Yet.

Allura slowly lowered his comb, while all the plants in the room _turned_ to look at Keith. He didn’t hesitate one bit.

“What. Are. _You_. Doing here?” She was still giving him her back but she stood up to his full height.

“I came for him. Where are you hiding him?” Keith dared to took a step into the room and that made her turn around, her face a mix of anger and confusion. The first Keith was used to see on her, even millenia later, but the other one was unexpected. 

“What are you talking about?” Her voice was also confused and that made Keith doubt himself for a second. He was already there, however, and therefore he wasn’t going to stop until he found Lance.

“Lance. Where are you hiding him?” Allura’s mouth opened in a perfect ‘O’ and she blinked a few times before she frowned and said, deathly calm.

“Where is my brother, Keith?”

“I don’t know, you tell me! You are keeping him here, as always!” And, just like that, Keith was screaming. Not that cared too much anymore.

“You lost my brother!?”

“I didn’t lose him! You didn’t let him go!”

“He left hours ago, I saw him!”

“Lies! He never got home!” And, to be fair, Keith wasn’t totally sure she was lying but what other option was left? If Lance was not at home then he should be at the Olympus. He would have let him know otherwise.

“You are telling _me_ I am lying!? _You_!? After everything you have done to my brother-!”

“I’ve done nothing but make him happy!” Allura snorted, actually snorted on his face but she was anything but amused.

She walked, step by step until she was face to face with Keith. They looked at each other, the air around them crackling as their auras collided. It had been thousands of years, but Allura was still mad at him and never listened to anything they ever said.

“You ruined his life. You forced him into the deeps and kept him prisoner year after year.”

“That’s not true!”

“You kidnapped him!”

“Allura, we had talked about this. He wanted to go. We love each other. Why can’t you-”

“Well, it seems he doesn’t anymore! He’s probably tired of your ugly realm already!”

Keith fumbled for an answer because that actually hit a soft spot inside him. Lance, his powers and his creations were all so pretty. He wasn’t going to lie, spring itself was pretty all around the world and he would enjoy it a lot more if it weren’t because that meant Lance wasn’t with him anymore. It didn’t mean he was just going to shut up.

“The only one forcing him into something is you!”

A shield came in between them both, breaking their war stares just a moment before they called on their fighting powers. Pidge appeared behind it, pushing the shield against Allura’s face and punching Keith lightly on the head.

“Calm down, you morons. Your screams can be hear from the throne room. What’s going on?”

“Lance is gone!” They both said at the same time.

“She kept him here and is lying!” Keith said, while Allura claimed it had been Keith who lost her brother. They were just about to dwell into a new shouting contest when Pidge interrupted them.

“Lance is what!?”

“He never got to the Hades. It’s obvious Allura is hiding him, she never wants him to go.” The Goddess eyes shone dangerously but Pidge raised her hand with the shield before she could say anything.

“Keith. Lance left around midday. Maybe even a bit earlier, he said he wanted to give you a surprise. Are you telling me he never got there?”

Okay, and maybe now Keith was getting scared because if his husband wasn’t with his sister and he wasn’t at their home… where was he?

* * *

Keith was making a dent on the floor. Literally. He was pacing back and forth while his feelings were so intense he wasn’t controlling his strength and the floor was suffering. Coran had tried to calm him once or twice, but not even the peaceful God could stop him from worrying and stressing. His husband was lost. What did they want him to do? Sit still? Shiro wasn’t anywhere near and he was probably the only one who could have convinced Keith to sit still. Or beat him to submission at least. 

Given the circumstances, Pidge was glaring at him but she couldn’t do anything. She was on her full armor, aegis and all like she was going to the battle field. It would have made him laugh any other time, but he was feeling the same way. He would burn the world to the ground if he needed to, to find Lance.

Besides, he couldn’t really talk about over doing it, since he had called his helmet and sword back from his throne room as soon he realized Lance really wasn’t at the Olympus. Both artifacts were hanging from his belt and clinked from time to time with his steps.

Allura had left for a while, going to do some of her weird rituals Keith knew nothing about but Lance seemed to like. She had came back, shoulders low, to say none of her plants had been able to see him. Keith had kicked the ground and she had glared at him, pointing it was possible Lance was at some place her plants couldn’t reach like the _underworld._ Keith got mad, of course, but Coran had been there already to distract and comfort her. 

That left Keith alone to his pacing, glares be damned. The only reason he hadn’t left to raid the world yet was because Pidge got Matt to ask around if minor gods and other creatures had seen or hear something about Lance. He was the better fitted one for that quest, both because his social abilities and his winged sandals. Both things Keith was missing, and while he would usually argue against anyone calling him on those, he wasn’t going to risk Lance’s wellbeing over his ego. He wasn’t going to risk Lance over anything.

So, there he was, barely containing his impulses to run and look for his husband himself. Where was he? Was he hurt? Was he scared? It was almost midnight already, the torches lighting the temple up. Keith knew Lance was strong and could take care of himself, but he couldn’t stop worrying anyway. Allura’s words were also bothering him more than he was willing to admit. What if she was right and Lance was just looking for a way to avoid the Hades this year? Or forever? But no, he couldn’t think that way. Lance would have told him. They had met less than one week ago, hiding in the gardens like when they were young and bold. 

Lance had seemed okay at that time. He had even told him he was excited for the summer finally being over so he could go back with Keith without his sister frowning at him. Lance wouldn’t lie to him… would he?

Keith sighed and stopped to rub his face with his hand. Once he was done, he went back to walking and that seemed to be the last straw for Pidge.

“Can you stop already!?” She screamed, and Keith vaguely wondered if she wasn’t a bit more worried than she seemed to. It wasn’t like her to scream. That didn’t stop him from getting angry, however.

“Excuse me?"

“Aren’t you done!? You already made a hole on the floor!”

"Do you really want me to worry about the floor when my husband is lost!?” That shutted her up for a moment, but she was still glaring at Keith, standing up from where she was sitting just in time for Matt to appear from the air in between them.

“I have news!” He said before looking around confused. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nothing.” Pidge grumbled, at the same time Keith demanded.

“What news?”

Matt still seemed a bit unsure, touching his hat a few times while he glanced from Keith to Pidge a few times.

“Uh. Okay. Well, I talked to a few beings. I’m sorry it took me this long, you know how they get all excited about talking to Gods and all, one would think they are already used to see us regularly since the realms splitting and all but-”

“Matt.”

“Right. Well, the minor gods all said the same you did, Lance left earlier today and all them saw him going down the hill towards the Hades entry.”

“He’s not there!” Keith snapped, the floor cracking around him. Matt blinked but was mostly unfaced at his outburst.

“Yeah, I know. I went there to check anyway, you know, to make sure he didn’t get there while Keith was here and…”

“I didn’t give you permission.” Keith said, but it was weak. He was already used to Matt sneaking around his realm.

“...and he wasn’t. Your dog is sad, by the way. He pinned me down until I petted his three heads. So, yeah, Lance left the Olympus but he’s not at the Hades either.”

“We already know that.” Pidge cut him off. “You’re not being very useful, God of messengers and travelers.”

“If you both stop interrupting and let me talk, maybe I would help.” And this time he actually looked a bit pissed so Keith bit his tongue and crossed his arms, angry but also hoping Matt found something that would lead him to Lance. “Okay so, I found those nymphs who saw him middle way. You know how nymphs are, so they weren’t that clear but they saw him walking down the road. They said they were looking at him until he got closer to the barrier and the entry but then they got distracted by a squirrel. When they looked again he was gone and they supposed he had made it to the tunnel.”

“The barrier?” Asked Keith and Pidge at the same time.

“You know.” Matt said. “The one we built to keep our realm separated from the humans one.”

Of course Keith knew it. He saw it everyday, not like his high ground siblings. In fact he saw it so much that he had forgotten it was there and that Lance was probably walking by it.

“I know what barrier.” Pidge frowned “I wasn’t aware that was the entry Lance used.”

“Is the closer one.” Keith said, half distracted. If Lance wasn’t at the Olympus and he wasn’t at the Hades then…

“Do you think he’s crossed the barrier?” Pidge asked, biting her lower lip while Allura stood up and got closer to them.

“I’m not sure.” Matt shrugged. “I couldn’t find anyone else that saw him though. It seems like a solid lead, at least. Now, if he’s a the human’s realm that would be a pro-”

“Well, that solves everything.” Keith said, cutting Matt’s speech.

“What do you mean?” Allura asked, her first words since Matt appeared at the room. Keith looked at her, decision taken.

“We just need to go to the human’s realm and bring him back.” And he turned his back to them, leaving the temple with fast strides. Pidge ran after him, as he was waiting she would.

“Keith, wait, no, you can’t-”

He didn’t let Pidge finish, snapping his fingers and teleporting himself to the Hades’ entry. Exactly as Matt had said, it was the thinner point on the barrier keeping their realm separated from the humans. It allowed the souls to make it to his realm and find the Acheron without too many problems. Just a few steps and they were sucked into the underworld. Very practical.

It also made it easier for humans to cross, if they knew enough magic. 

Keith had seen Matt and even Shiro crossing the barrier a few times, so he figured it wouldn’t be a big problem. Just cross, find Lance and come back. Easy enough. He took a breath and walked through the light wall, feeling a shiver ran down his back when he did. It was like a cold shower, but it didn’t make him wet. He still shook his head when it was done, a bit disoriented by the change of scenery. Instead of the green hill left at his back, he was in the middle of a big path made of rocks and steel.

He walked around, starting to look for the presence of his beloved husband while ignored the human and the weird looks they were giving him. They weren’t important enough. Not as much as finding Lance was. He was mostly successful, at least until a loud sound came from his left, startling him and distracting him from his search. When he looked, a strange carriage was speeding towards him, broadcasting that loud sound that hurt his ears. He frowned and pointed his sword at it, ready to evaporate the annoying thing.

The carriage ran over him.

* * *

Keith was sulking on an alley, sitting on the ground after being chased by those weird humans with weird bows. Again. It had happened three other times in the few hours he had been on the human realm.

The sun had been down when he arrived and was already raising, he hadn’t find any clue about Lance, he wasn’t even able to feel his presence in this realm at all. It was like if he didn’t exist, at any place. It scared him. He couldn’t even think of a world where Lance didn’t exists.

This world was also weird and strange, so different from the one he was used to. His realm, his home. He hadn’t visited the humans in a long time, even before the barrier was created but he was sure their world was way different from what he was seeing. Keith thought this world would make Lance sad. There was no spring to bring to a world made of stone. 

The wall against his back was cold and hard and so was the ground. Keith didn’t like it. Other deities liked to say his world was ugly and empty, but he thought this one was even worse. He wanted to go home, but he would spend the eternity wandering this realm if it was needed to find Lance. He wondered if his husband was lost, if Lance missed him as he did, if he had come here willingly or was he trapped at some dangerous place.

Keith was upset and scared and his powers were wonky at best. He hated this realm.

He felt his hair raising and he rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming for him. He also crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to look at the other being who had suddenly appeared in front.

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“You should go back.”

“I said I don’t want to hear it.”

“Keith.”

“I’m not going back.”

“I could drag you back.”

“You can _try_.”

He heard Shiro sigh and he got ready for a fight. He hadn’t manage to win any fight against the other God ever but he was good enough to at least tie often. Or, at least he was before he had jumped into this realm, where his powers didn’t work and he felt like a little child again. He hadn’t feel like that in eons.

“Fine.” Shiro said then, electricity disappearing from the air. 

“What?” It gave Keith whiplash, forcing him to break his stand and look up to the other one. “Seriously? Just like that?”

“I already knew you weren’t going to come.” The thunder god shrugged before leaning against the same wall Keith was sitting. “I mostly came to talk to you.”

“And to avoid everyone else screaming at you?”

“Yeah, maybe that too.” Shiro smiled, sly, before his face got serious again.“But I was worried about you too. You had never come here.”

“I didn’t need to. The Hades is hard to manage, I don’t get too many free time.”

“And yet here you are.”

“Of course.” Keith frowned, annoyed. “Lance is more important than anything else.”

Shiro snickered without really mean it before he sighed, worried.

“Have you find anything?”

“No.” Said Keith, biting his lower lip. “I can’t find him. And this world is bigger than I thought. Why can I use my powers? Can you?”

“Just a bit. The barrier affects our essence. It’s weird to explain, Pidge understand it better, but it basically left most of your powers behind. Something with the human realm not being ready to put up with us in our real form. Your helmet should work tho. Mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“I told you I’m not an expert.”

Keith punched Shiro’s leg, softly, and got nudged back. 

“You are not very helpful.” Mumbled the underworld god.

“I’m sorry. I can’t give your powers back. It would take a long time and I don’t think you would like to wait.”

“I can’t! It’s been almost a day and Lance-”

“I know. I’m worried about him too. He wouldn’t have come here alone without telling anyone.”

“Yes! That’s why I need to find him! He may be hurt!”

Shiro sighed again before he rubbed his face, tired.

“You shouldn’t have come here, Keith. It’s dangerous for you and for all of us. But I understand. We need to make sure Lance is safe. He should be at the Hades by this time. He may get hurt if he stays outside for too long.”

Keith knocked his head against the wall, twice, before he said.

“This is my fault. I should have go for him.”

“Don’t say that. This is no one fault. We just need to find him soon.” 

“But I can’t feel his presence. I have tried but-”

“I know. That’s why I brought a friend.” Shiro snapped his fingers and something flashed while a weight fell over Keith.

“Kosmo?!” The god screamed, falling on his back while he heard a bark.

“You are an awful owner.” Shiro laughed, looking at the dog pinning Keith with his whole body. “You left him all alone crying for you both.”

“I’m sorry, boy.” Keith patted the dog’s head, which prompted Kosmo to lay over him while happily panting. “Why does he only have one head?”

“Barrier.”

“Of course. Can you take him off?’”

“Sorry, can’t. Your dog, your problem.”

“Shiro-”

“Also I need to go. Allura was nervous enough when I left and she will get worse the longer I take.”

“Wait, you can’t-”

“I need to keep her there, we can’t have a lot of gods running wildly at the human’s realm.”

“I know but-”

“Good luck. I really hope you find Lance soon. Or. I will have to come back.” The god voice suddenly sounded threatening before he disappeared with a loud spark.

“Perfect. Just perfect” Keith growled, making Kosmo whine and lick at his face. “Thanks buddy. Do you think you can help me find your dad?”

* * *

As it turned out, Kosmo couldn’t. Or, at least he wasn’t a magical stone that would lead Keith directly to Lance. The dog was trying though, trying very hard, and Keith was a bit calmer having him close. Kosmo was familiar in this crazy and loud world.

Four days after coming into this world and still hadn’t seen even the smallest trail of Lance.

At least, Shiro visit had brought some sense into Keith, so he had been trying his powers around and managed to conjure a small charm that would hide his real form from the humans. He was also using the helmet which power had blackouts from time to time letting him exposed. However, thanks to the charm, the only thing people saw was a man with his dog, and sometimes only the dog. It was better than being chased or screamed at.

It would also avoid Shiro or Matt coming sooner that they needed to. Keith didn’t want to fight them but he would do if needed. He would find Lance or die trying. Not like he could actually die but whatever happened to Death Gods when they couldn’t exist anymore. A life without Lance wasn’t worth anything.

He had spent all his time wandering this world, trying to keep near to the barrier. He had realized this world was as big as the Underworld or even more. If Lance was gone from this location, Keith was afraid he would never found him. But he had faith. He had realized the furthest he went from the barrier, the lower his powers went, so he believed Lance should be closer. In this polis at least.

He hoped.

It was lucky they didn’t need to eat or sleep that often, perks of being a God and a God’s dog. Was Kosmo some kind of deity too? Ah. Keith had been too much time at the human world. He had also been feeling a tugging on his gut, something calling him back home. The Hades was probably struggling. If he was right, he was running out of time. Balance between life and death must be kept stable or terrible things would happen. Keith was needed at the Underworld.

While he was mulling over his options, he failed at seeing Kosmo suddenly raise his head, ears up and attentive. He did notice, however, when said dog stood up and tugged at his clothes. Keith looked at him and Kosmo barked, before trotting outside of the alleway they had been hiding. Keith followed him, his heart beating furiously with anticipation.

It was still early in the morning, the sun had appeared just a few hours ago and there was a cold breeze. A normal enough autumn day, with just a few clouds on the sky. Keith kept himself in check. He couldn’t use his powers to go faster. Even if he wanted to, he didn’t know where to go. He wasn’t even sure Kosmo has succeeded, it was a tiny small hope that… 

The dog kept his pace for around ten minutes before he stopped in front of a building. He sat there and tilted his head a few times, before he whined and got closer, clawing at the door.

Greenhouse. It was a greenhouse and Keith was an idiot.

Just when he was wondering if he should join Kosmo and knock, the door opened and Keith felt his breath left him when he saw who was there. Only for a second because then Kosmo jumped and pushed that person to the ground.

There was a scream and then a laugh, as well as some barks from Kosmo before Keith managed to walk the few steps leading to the building. The dog must had felt him since he stopped his greeting party and sat on his legs, happily panting.

Words left him again when Lance looked up at him, and smiled.

“Hello. Is this your dog?” Excuse him?

The question felt like a punch on his chest. It took the air from his lungs and made him gasp.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, frowning a bit and ignoring Kosmo’s whines for attention.

“Lance?” Keith’s voice was tremulous while his thoughts ran a race around his head, colliding with each other. Meanwhile, Lance’s mouth did a perfect ‘O’ and his face hardened. 

“How do you know my name?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Who are you?”

At this point, Keith could feel his heartbeat on his throat. His hands turned into a fist as Lance stood up and Kosmo sat at his side, looking from one to another.

“What do you mean?” he stuttered, barely able to talk.

“What do _I_ mean? What do _you_ mean! How do you know my name? What do you want?”

“I was looking for you!!” Lance took a step back, closer to the greenhouse and it broke Keith heart. He couldn’t stand the thought his husband may be scared of him.

“Uh- I think you’re confused-”

“I’m not confused! I’ve been looking for you for days!” There was no answer for a moment and Keith dared to ask. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here. I work here.” 

“What, no!”

“I do!”

“You don’t!”

“How can you know!?”

“I know you don’t! This is not your home!” Lance shutted up for a moment, startled by Keith’s statement, and then he took a deep breath apparently to calm himself. And he succeeded, way better than Keith at least, since his next words were steady and concise.

“I work here with my husband. Who should be back soon, so I suggest you to leave.” 

“You can’t be serious.” This had to be a joke, but if it was one, it was very cruel. It wasn’t funny at all.

“Uh, I really think you are confused. Maybe you need help to go back home?”

“I won’t go back without you!”

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, since Lance’s lips pressed into a thin line and he frowned again. 

“Look, man, that’s not going to happen and, uh, I have things to do so-”

“Wait, no, don’t go!” Don’t leave, Keith thought and Lance’s face looked conflicted so maybe it showed on his voice too. However, he was never able to get a proper answer, since just at that moment someone called from behind them.

“What’s happening here?”

Keith turned on his heels, his eyes finding a human with a food bag looking at them.

“Nothing happens. He was just leaving.” Lance answered, retreating more into the greenhouse and being followed by Kosmo.

“What?! No, Lance, I’m not-”

“I see.” The human said, cold and sharp. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he leaves.”

“Do you know who am I-”

“Okay.” The greenhouse door closed and it had some finality on it that made Keith’s heart sink. It also distracted him enough to not notice when the human got closer enough to push him away from the stairs.

“Get away from here.” 

“Or what?” Keith challenged him but it probably was a mistake because as he finished talking he was shocked with some kind of energy and fled in the air before he collapsed onto the ground. His head buzzed for a moment before he managed to understand what happened and stood up, looking at the man with surprise and fury.

“How dare you! Do you have _any_ idea _who_ am I?”

The human attacked again, sending him flying some good twenty meters before he landed face first on the hard ground. Fucking magic and fucking barrier.

“Of course I know who you are, pathetic God. As well as I know you have no power here to stop me.”

Keith spat icor on the ground, from a broken lip, before he stood up a bit more careful this time. He could at least _try_ to avoid it next time instead of just taking whatever was thrown at him. He was a god for fucks sake. He should at least try to keep some dignity. 

“I’m going to kill you. What did you do to him?”

“I would love to see you try.” The human said, smirking as his hands sparkled once in warning. Keith followed them with his eyes before looking back to his face. He was going to brand it on his memory. Even if he didn’t manage to kill him, he would die one day and, well, there was only one place he would go after that. Keith would make personally sure he would remember this offense for all eternity

“What did you do to him?” Keith repeated, buying some time as he tried to find a plan of action. Anything would be good at this point, but he didn’t have many resources and he wasn’t that good at thinking things through when he was under pressure. 

“I’m helping him!”

“What?”

“To get rid of you, of course.” 

The human laughed at his own joke while Keith wondered if being shocked was a fair price for the pleasure of at least punching that horrible face once.

“You make no sense. Lance is happy with me, he doesn’t need anyone’s help.” And he would have told him if that was the case, right? Keith didn’t have time to question their relationship at this moment.

“It’s not like it matters what he wants. He would do whatever I want him to. It’s not like you asked him his opinion anyway, did you?”

“You have no idea what you are talking about.”

“He’s a nice pet, I’m sure you thought the same. Not very useful but pretty.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Don’t worry, he would be safe as long as he behave.” Keith felt like his icor had frozen on his veins when he heard him. He needed to take Lance back. “And he’s done so far. He doesn’t remember you, so it’s not like he misses you. Just a few twists on his memory and voilá!”

“That’s not possible. You’re just a human, you can’t enchant Gods!”

“What can I say? The effort of learning those tricks was worth.” How had he managed to learn them was a big question, but at the current moment Keith had more important things to focus on him. “Go back to your hole, he’s better now.”

“Why him?”

“I’ve always wanted him. The most beautiful God that can also make the earth flourish? He deserves something better than you and your rotten corpses.” His magic was weak, laughable even, but Keith was even weaker on this realm and he needed to keep his strength if he wanted to save Lance. That was the only reason he didn’t tear that foolish human into pieces right there.

“He wants to be there. He loves me.”

“Whatever. He’s mine now and will never go back to you. This is your last chance, if I see you again I will kill you. Vaporize you into the air.” He snapped his fingers, conceited and arrogant. Keith wanted nothing more than turn him into ashes. He barely managed to restrain himself from jumping at him and strangle him with his bare hands. 

He realized the human had an advantage though, and it would be useless to keep trying to fight him face to face. He needed to find another way to take Lance back home. Keith cleaned his bleeding lip with his sleeve, his eyes never leaving the human but he didn’t make any move to go after him. 

The human seemed to take that as a surrender, since he smirked and snapped his fingers again. 

“Go away, piteous god. Make sure you never appear here again or you will regret. Lance is mine now and it would stay that way.”

Keith was furious, seething, but he couldn’t do anything. Patience yield focus he thought and immediately wanted to kick himself. He waited, however, until he calmed down enough that he was able to move without trying to kill the human. He retreated into the shadows, refusing to turn his back at him while blending into the alleys. This was a lost battle but he was going to win the war, no matter the cost.

* * *

Okay, so maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to drop everything into Lance when he was clearly confused, but Keith had been shocked too. Also he hadn’t known at that time his husband was under a spell. It wasn’t totally his fault. However, it meant he wasn’t going to be welcome another time into the greenhouse. Especially now that the human knew he was there. 

He was absolutely livid at his attitude about Lance. There was no way he would allow him to spend even one extra second near his husband, no matter what he had to do. Even ignoring the whole link between his life and the Hades, it was very dangerous for Lance to stay at this realm for too much. The human could hurt him, he had done it already. The way he had talked about ‘behaving’ gave him goosebumps.

So, he needed a plan and fast. He thought for a moment about going back to the Olympus to find help, but he was afraid there was no time. Now that he had talked to Lance who knew what could that man do. He could try to relocate or something worse. 

It was good that Kosmo had been unnoticed, the only goddamn good thing that damn barrier had done for him so far. As it was, Keith had one way to contact Lance or at least make sure he was moderately safe. Not that he thought his husband was actually safe trapped with a creep, with no memory of himself and such, but he wanted to believe Lance was at least physically safe. For now. So, Kosmo staying with him was a good thing.

It also made somewhat easier to keep in touch with the greenhouse, because while Lance presence was subdued and unnoticeable, Kosmo’s was only lessened.

Anyway, Keith needed a plan. Something that would allow him to save Lance from that creepy human. He wished, oh how he wished, that his powers were at least a tenth of what they usually were, that would allow him to get rid of the human in mere seconds. As it was, a frontal confrontation would work against him, as well as scare Lance and make it harder for him to trust Keith.

His resources were few, the only reliable one his helmet and maybe his powers if he managed to tame them enough to assist him for a moment. Ah, the helmet had good memories associated, from when he was younger and used to sneak into the first Olympus to see Lance without Allura noticing. Many, many years ago. It made him smile a bit, even with the situation. It had been fun back then, slipping and goofing around…

Oh. Well, maybe that could help him with his predicament.

He would just need to, uhm, _find_ some other stuff. He had wandered the town so many times that he knew exactly where to find what he needed. And the helmet could help with that too.

* * *

Lance had had a few weird days lately. Starting from the light headache he suffered permanently since he woke up sitting at the greenhouse after falling asleep at midday. It kept making him rub his forehead or frown from time to time. He also kept forgetting where everything was and sometimes even moved around as if he expected things to be there waiting for him. It was a very weird experience to reach out to a glass that wasn’t really there.

His days had only gotten weirder since the cute dog knocked at his door two days ago. It had been a surprise to see him so excited to see Lance, but it had been even odder how the man following the dog acted as if he _knew_ him. As if he _knew_ Lance. In all honesty, it had scared him for a while, specially because the man’s rude manners had seemed so familiar to Lance that he had felt compelled to answer his questions even when he was a stranger. 

The way the man had looked at him when he said he didn’t know him, when he asked him to leave, still gave him goosebumps. It was a look that shouldn’t be on his eyes, Lance had thought. An idea that came from deep into his soul, something that hadn’t leave him at peace even after Pirithous forced the man to leave.

The dog had stayed, though, and Lance was currently petting his head while thinking. Thinking about the stranger and how his headache had lifted while he was still there. Or maybe Lance just hadn’t noticed it since he was focusing on other stuff at that time. Like the man’s face or his eyes. Something Lance still felt a bit guilty, since he was a married man and all. 

That thought made him sigh and take his hand away from the dog. He had been thinking a lot about his marriage those late days. For some reason, he hadn’t been feeling comfortable with his husband. It was stupid, he knew, since they had been married for years and honestly nothing had happened to make Lance change his mind but… But. 

He still felt somewhat restless everytime Pirithous joined him at the greenhouse. Some days it was easier than others but Lance always ended asking him to leave at some point. And when he did, something happened that made him wonder if maybe his nervousness was justified. Every afternoon, when he inevitably asked for Piritoo to leave, Lance could see a shade of anger on his face. It was replaced just a second later, the man’s face filling with sadness as he asked if Lance was sure and what was his problem with him.

It had started as annoyance but as days passed the fury was more evident and lasted a tad longer every time. Just thinking about it made Lance shudder, wondering if maybe one day he wouldn’t listen...

It was stupid. Lance knew his husband loved him with all his life. He had thousand of happy memories of their years together. Even if most of them were kinda blurry and vague, the feelings weren’t, and he was sure he loved his husband with all his life. It was just that since the leaves started to fall he couldn’t force himself to do anything else than hug Pirithous. And that goddamn headache didn’t leave him alone!

He rubbed his temples yet another time and as he did the dog, Kosmo had called him the stranger man, growled and barked. Then he left his spot sitting at Lance’s side and ran towards the entry door, scratching it as he had done the first day. Lance frowned, wondering if maybe his owner was back to take him home. It would be time already, he was still surprised he hadn’t showed yet. And maybe he should be a little more wary of possibly facing a stranger that knew his name all alone, but Lance was more curious than anything else. The stranger didn’t scared him at all. 

Once he opened the door, however, there was no man waiting for his dog. In fact, the only moving thing out at the street was said dog that was snooping at a giant bouquet of flowers lying on the floor. Weird. 

Lance hadn’t leave the greenhouse in days but he felt suddenly dragged towards the white bouquet sitting in the middle of the street. Why hasn’t he left at least once anyway? He liked to be out in the open so why? He took the three steps of the stairs slowly and rubbed his forehead at least twice but he never stopped walking until he was close enough to recognize the flowers. White narcissus. Ah. Why did he feel like laughing and crying at the same time?

The dog, Kosmo, was barking and jumping at his side but Lance barely noticed as he knelt in front the bouquet. His hand touched one of the white petals in a slow caress that made him feel nostalgic. It was just a flower, one of the hundred he tendered daily on the greenhouse that he never left because Pirithous told him he shouldn’t. Had that really happened or did he dream of it? Why did the narcissus make him think of the man he had only seen once?

It was then when he felt a startling touch on his shoulder, just a second before the ground opened to swallow him whole.

* * *

He screamed. Of course he did, everyone would do if the ground opened into a big hole under their feet. He didn’t fall, however, a hand on his own and another at his waist steadying him. The ground closed over his head again but he wasn’t buried, not exactly. He felt like he was moving, the ground opening and closing around him. It should have been scary but Lance felt more confused than anything else. 

Almost as sudden as it had started, the weird moving feeling stopped and Lance found himself looking at the open sky again, from a sketchy alley. The hands touching him left but when he turned around there wasn’t anyone there with him. Or least that’s what he thought until he heard a thud, then a clank and he found himself looking at the same man he had been thinking about, sitting on the floor and sweating under an old fashioned helmet. 

Lance felt a sudden need to hug him. And kick him.

“Lance.” the man said, out of breath and almost like a plea, looking up at him with those big eyes that hold the universe inside.

And he, he didn’t know what to do, what to think. There was a mix of feelings on his chest, his head hurt and he was feeling tired now. Like if he had been running for hours instead of spending his day at the greenhouse.

The man stood up, wavering a bit, and took off the helmet. In any other situation, Lance would have been wondering about why was he using that old weird thing but currently trying to keep breathing as well as thinking was proving to be too difficult to focus in any other thing.

“Lance.” the stranger repeated, more confident this time. He took a step towards him, but Lance recoiled until his back hit the alley’s wall. It was still too close.

“I-I don’t understand.” Was all he managed to say, his voice stammering as he talked.

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t like it when-"

“Who are you? What are you? Why do you know me?”

“I am-”

“I don’t understand!” So maybe Lance was feeling a bit overwhelmed and bordering on hysteria but considering how his world was shifting around it was justified. In fact, he was very chill about it if you asked him.

The man sighed and frowned, then he rubbed his face and growled before crossing his arms on his chest. It just take a few seconds before he uncrossed them and started to pace on the small alley. It was pretty ridiculous and Lance calmed down a bit from the hilarious scene. As his heart beat decreased, the stranger seemed to come to a decision, since he stopped his walking and stated.

“I’m Keith.” He waited, looking at Lance like that should mean something. And it did made his heart beat a bit faster but that could have been easily panic. When Lance didn’t say anything, the man deflated, his lips making a thin line before he sighed. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I- It’s okay. I mean, no, it’s no okay, but it’s not your fault.” That made Lance frown.

“What do you mean?”

“Someone did this to you. They hurt you.” 

“This?” It made no sense. Nothing made sense. Lance’s head hurt because nothing made sense. “What do you mean, this?”  
  
“This.” The man pointed to Lance as a whole and wow, if that wasn’t rude. It seemed he caught his thought on his face or something because he flinched and apologized. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just. You’re not okay.”

“I’m perfectly fine, or I was until you somehow _kidnapped_ me…”

“I would never do that!” The man screamed and Lance jumped on his feet but he wasn’t really scared, more like surprised. Not like…

“Then explain. How did you do that? Why? Nothing makes sense.”

“Lance, I-”

“Explain!” 

“I brought you here with my powers. We need to talk. I want to explain to you and I want you to come with me.”

“Powers.” Lance was still fixated on that word, hitting a fiber inside him he didn’t know he had.

“Lance.”

“Stop saying my name! Who are you!?”

“I told you. I’m Keith. I’m the god of the Underworld. Your husband.”

Lance blinked once. Twice. Then he laughed. When he saw the perplexed look on the other’s face, he laughed even louder. This was all ridiculous. Although that would explain that weird underground travel that Lance was kinda trying to avoid. It was ridiculous!

“Uh what did I say?”

He couldn’t even breath at this point with how hard he was laughing, but when he managed to calm down a bit Lance noticed the other one had now a small smile on his lips too. 

“I have missed you.” The man said, his voice soft and warm which made Lance finally stop, since he couldn’t laugh at something like that. Besides, it also made something twist on his chest and he wasn’t sure what that was.

“Okay, I don’t know what your deal is but gods don’t exist.” Lance saw him frown but he kept going because honestly what was this guy problem? “Also you can’t be my anything since I’m already married.”

The man’s face fell before anger replaced the despair. He opened his mouth and Lance prepared himself to suffer whatever he was going to throw at him. Maybe he would accuse him of lying or being rude, like Pirithous sometimes did. However, the guy closed his eyes and then his jaw with enough strength to make Lance wince on his behalf. He saw him taking deep breaths before his eyes opened again.

“That human is lying to you.” He grumbled, his teeth showing. “He kidnapped you.”

“What?”

“He brought you here, I don’t know how but he did. You were supposed to go home with me.”

“Are you implying I’m some kind of deity too?” Lance asked it as a joke, mostly to cover his uneasiness, but the man was deadly serious when he nodded.

“Of course. You’re the god of Spring. Since it’s over you need to come home.”

And, while it should have been funny, Lance didn’t find the energy to laugh at him again. In all honesty, he didn’t know what to think. The more he thought about his life less things made sense, like how uncomfortable he had been feeling lately and why he never left the greenhouse, not even to buy food. Had he even ate something lately? He wasn’t sure.

On the other side, what this guy told him made no sense. Gods? At this era? Lance himself being one them? How could a simple human fool him if that was the case? Really, it was ridiculous, but at the same time he wondered if maybe he could try some of this supposed magic he had. 

Trying to not let the man know, in the eventuality this was all a very sick joke, he tried to sense something magic inside himself. And he got surprised, since he actually felt a spark inside him, but when he tried to reach it, touch it, his headache stabbed his brain like a needle. At the same time, he felt his legs wobbling but he managed to catch himself against the wall.

The man took three fast steps towards him but he stopped when Lance steadied himself. He changed his weight from one foot to another, apparently unsure of what to do, before he asked. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Sure.” He shook his head a few times before the pain decreased enough for him to look at the man, Keith, again. His face was serious again, a resolute look on his eyes.

“Lance. I know you must be confused but this human wants to hurt you.” His hand wandered by his long black hair and Lance thought it would be nice to braid it. Then he scolded himself for getting distracted. “You need to trust me.”

“I don’t know anything about you.” Lance licked at his lips, feeling the doubts carving into his whole concept of what was right. “You just appeared here and talk nonsense.”

“I know. But… I can’t leave you here. It’s not safe. Even if the human doesn’t, you can’t stay away from the Underworld too much. It will hurt you.”  
  
Lance shook his head, fighting the needle pricking into his brain. He thought about going back to the greenhouse, the place he knew it was safe, but he was physically unable to. He felt like roots had grown on his feet. And those roots were binding him to this place, this man.

“Please come with me.” Keith said, his hand extended towards him. “Please.” 

And Lance felt a strange deja vu, like he had seen those purple eyes looking at him that way before. Like this had happened before. And he should stay away from that crazy man, telling stories of older times that didn’t make sense anymore, but he knew what his answer was. It had always been the same, he realized.

Lance’s hand twitched knowing which was its place.

“How do you dare to steal from me!?” They both jumped at the voice, angry and closer that they would have liked it to be. Lance turned around, the moment broken when he saw Pirithous walking towards them. It scared him, enough for his hands to shake before he turned them into fists. Just as he prepared himself for a strong fight, Keith stepped in front on him, covering him with his body. It made his heart leap on his chest.

“Stay away from him.” He said, making Lance bit his lip since he knew that would only made the other one angrier.

“I told you I would kill you if I saw you near him again.” The man walked, getting closer to them step by step. A frightening pace that sent chills down Lance’s back.

“You are really stupid if you thought that would stop me.” Keith spat back at him, his voice sharp and hard, completely different from what it had been just some minutes ago when there was still just them both.

“I gave you a choice. Now you will perish.” The voice made Lance realize he was being serious. An awful feeling set on his stomach and he tried to leave Keith’s back to get closer to Pirithous and maybe manage to calm him down. However, Keith’s arm raised and stopped him from moving, pressed against his chest even when his eyes were still fixed on the enemy.

“It’s okay, he’s not gonna hurt me.” Lance tried, but Keith didn’t lower his arm one bit. It would have been endearing if the moment wasn’t so terrifying.

“He knows what’s good.” Pirithous said, a smirk on his face now that he was just a few steps away from them. “I told you he’s a good pet.”

“What?” Lance’s lips stayed parted, trying to understand what he had heard, and as he was there still stunned, Keith jumped towards the other man trying to punch him. 

He stumbled, however, and it reminded Lance that he had been sitting on the floor not so much ago. It wasn’t hard for Pirithous to push him away and slam him against the wall. Keith kicked at his stomach and freed himself while the other one was distracted, lunging again with the same result. This time, however, it was him the one being punched on the stomach. He heaved loudly before he was thrown into the ground, his head slamming against pavement.

Something cracked and Keith fled through the air, getting slammed against the wall at the alley’s end. Lance felt like he was stuck on his place, his mind running circles trying to make sense of what was happening, and his body unconsciously flinching back when Pirithous passed by his side to get closer to Keith.

He had managed to get up again, and he was still defiant. Lance heard the cracking sound again, but this time Keith deflected whatever was thrown at him with a sword. Where had he got a sword!? And when!?

Apparently, this had surprised Pirithous too, since he stood a few meters away from Keith and talked again, instead of keep trying to hit him with whatever magic he had.

“I don’t know why are you so persistent.”

“You are not going to touch him ever again.” There wasn’t much Lance could see from his place, but Keith’s voice was tired and also full of certainty.

“Do you hate losing so much?”

“That’s not it. You know it.”

“Don’t you value your own life?”

“He’s my life.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Pirithous snorted, his right hand making a dismissive move at his side. “We both know he’s just a pretty face.”

“Shut up! Don’t talk about him!” Apparently that was all it took for Keith to lose control, since he jumped again, trying to use his sword to stab Pirithous and failing once again. He managed, this time, to make him back down a few steps but it didn’t take long before he had to defend himself.

The sword helped a bit, it seemed, as his steps were more stable than before but it wasn’t enough. Pirithous hadn’t moved from his place but he was launching a shower of magic over Keith. It exploded against the bricks behind him every time he managed to block the attacks.

It only took one mistake for him to be touched by the magic and lost all the energy he had won. He was slammed against the wall once and again, until he fell to the ground, lifeless. Pirithous came closer, close enough that he could kick him to turn him around.

“Stop!” Lance shouted, unable to keep watching anymore while he did nothing. He was ignored, however, and he heard the magic before Keith’s body shook and arched. “Stop! I’ll go with you!”

“Shut up already, I’ll deal with you later.” There was a sparkle after Pirithous said that and Lance felt like his head had been stabbed. It hurt and it throbbed and he couldn’t see nor hear anything for an unknown time. The pain slowly placated and he found he had fell on his knees. 

His eyes focused again, even when his ears were still ringing, but he couldn’t see much. The alley was dark and it was hard to concentrate, so it was a challenge to find the fight again. Though it hadn’t moved much from where it had been before he fell (was attacked?), and it was obvious Keith was still losing. 

Lance saw everything in slow motion, either because of his headache or they were moving slower than before he didn’t know. It was harder to check it without his hearing. However, he managed to see Pirithous kicking Keith two times, while he was still on the floor. Lance wasn’t sure where or what was the strength behind them. He also noticed when the man bent down to take something, raising it high on the air.

It was the sword.

It was the fucking sword Keith had made appear from the air and it was going down now, biting into Keith’s body and making it shook until he became still again, still on the ground.

Lance thought he had screamed although he couldn’t be really sure. The sword came back with blood and it shined golden under the low light of the dusk. The time stopped again. He felt furious. A rightful anger that came from deep inside him, from where he had felt that _something_ before. He felt powerful. Like the whole world was there for him to use. And he did used it.

He wasn’t exactly thinking, wasn’t really sure what was happening since his mind and thoughts were blurry but he knew what his feeling were. He knew Keith had been hurt and that couldn’t be tolerated. No one could hurt him without suffering Lance’s fury. And that man had dared to try, right in front his eyes.

Lance didn’t think, just felt how something raised from the deep of the earth and he tugged at it until it appeared and he heard a scream. He smiled when it was followed but a gurgle and then silence. His head cleared and he had just a second to frown and wonder where was he before the world became black and he lost conscience.

* * *

He knew Lance could be scary when he wanted to. He knew and loved how strong his husband was. It still surprised him when he saw the remainders of the human, sticking to the leafless tree that grew from below and _inside_ him.

Keith got just a moment to wonder about what he had just seen, since then Lance’s presence, that had been stronger than even his own, wavered. He fell to the ground, his body hitting the hard ground.

“Lance!” Keith screamed, forgetting about his bleeding arm and the pain pulsing at his shoulder. Everything else left his mind as he focused on the fallen one, dragging himself on his knees until he was at his side. Time had slowed or so it seemed to him, making the few meters feel like a thousand.

He could feel the air filling his lungs again when he touched Lance’s skin and felt him still warm. Still vibrating with energy deep inside. Too deep, too weak but at least there. Relief washed away soon, replaced by dread when he realized what happened. Keith knew, he should have expected it.

Lance should have been at the Hades one week ago. The leaves were falling, his duty should have been tugging at his whole body already draining him. The protections and spells at the greenhouse had kept it at bay, although Keith wasn’t sure those would have been a permanent solution. Once Lance was out of it, the strong current of fate started to run again. Keith had hoped they would manage to get back to their realm fast enough to avoid anything happening but he using his powers in such a blatant way must have accelerated the process.

Just his luck. He should have think the man will followed them and now Lance was paying for Keith’s mistakes. Anyway, he didn’t have time to blame or pity himself while his husband’s life was in the line. He had to take him back, whatever the cost, before his powers totally disappeared.

Just as he was trying to adjust the dead weight over him, he heard a whine and Kosmo appeared at his side, his eyes full of sorrow and apologies when he looked up at Keith. It only made him feel guiltier since he hadn’t been able to take them both with his powers. He barely managed to drag Lance a few block before he was forced to reach the surface again, not willing to risk to get trapped in between the rocks. Those didn’t listen to him like they did at their own realm.

“It’s not your fault, buddy.” Keith whispered, as the dog nudged against his hand sending him part of his own energy. It helped him to heal his arm enough that he could raise Lance’s lifeless body, settling his nose right against his own neck. The more their skins touched, the better.

Keith and his realm were one in a way none of the other gods and goddess were, so being near him will help for a while. Long enough to get back to home, he hoped. If it wasn’t, Keith didn’t know what he would do.

Taking the first step was difficult, and so was the second one. Keith had no more power left to spend into charms or anything similar so he really hoped they didn’t run into anything nor anyone on their way. He would fight them if it was necessary but it would be a waste of time Lance didn’t have.

Kosmo took the lead, trotting ahead them towards the barrier. Keith followed, his steps unwavering.

\------------------------

His home was crowded, full of deities who had decided to pay him a visit. And while normally he would have denied the entry to all of them, he was forced by the circumstances to accept they entering his realm. 

Even Allura was there, her hate put aside for Lance’s sake. He hadn’t woken up yet. He hadn’t woken up and Keith was trying to act as if he didn’t care. And probably failing, given the looks everyone casted at him.

It had been a long walk through the human realm. Maybe not so much in distance but it had felt like a year in time and Keith had been constantly waiting for an ambush or an attack, until he crossed the barrier. Once he did, his powers came back at full force, almost choking him, but Lance hadn’t moved one bit. 

Just a few seconds after he had appeared, there was a lighting at his side and Shiro had materialized from the air. Matt arrived one moment later. Keith had ignored them both, crossing the entry to his home and being followed. It may be a little irritating but they tended to do that.

He had hoped that coming back to the Hades would be enough for Lance’s energy to restore but it wasn’t working. He rushed towards the palace and their room, still being followed in spite his steps being helped by the power coming from his realm.

Only when Lance was resting on the bed, still unmoving and with his energy wavering up and down, Keith turned to the other gods. They were concerned, of course, and they also wanted explanations. Keith told them what happened as best as he could, half his mind distracted by checking Lance’s energy once and again. 

“We have a lot to explain.” Shiro had said, before they both left. “Or a body to disappear. Both. Also getting your sword and helmet back Keith. You will own us one.”

Keith had wavered at them, uninterested, before he went back to sit at Lance’s side. He hadn’t move in days, until he had been forced to leave by the wave of gods asking for free entry to his realm. Now they were all at the palace, crowding his home with their loud voices as they discussed what had happened, the current topic being how had Lance managed to make a tree appear from the solid ground and if it was related to he didn’t waking up.

“I still think it was the barrier more than being away from the Hades, but we can’t be sure.” Shiro said, his finger on his chin.“He would have overexerted himself anyway. Too much power released at once while at the other side of the barrier. I’m even surprised he managed to do that much.”

“Well, he’s the spring’s god.” Pidge countered from her place, standing near the room’s door. “He’s connected to everything that dies and revives and that realm is way bigger than our own. So I guess he kinda managed to grasp all those lives at once? Still impressive anyway.”

Keith didn’t say anything. He didn’t get why were they all so surprised about Lance being Lance. Also he was still grumpy because Allura had kicked him from the room some hours ago while she was still there with his husband. 

Meanwhile, the Hades had slowly returned to its normal state after Keith’s absence caused more than one mess. When this happened, Keith had been notified by some of his assistants that the human’s soul had been taken care of. He would still pay him a visit later but there were more important issues to solve now.

Like the god currently inside the room with Allura. 

Shiro, supported by Pidge as always, had thought it would be a good idea to call Lotor for advice about the magic used on Lance and how to help him. Given he was the god of sorcery it was a good idea but Keith was still grumpy about it.

Keith didn’t like him, and he knew Lance disliked him even more, but he also respected him for his work. They shared some roles so Keith was used to him walking around his realm, unnoticed and undisturbing. The few times they met, they were both cold but polite to each other so there had never been a real problem in between them. It didn’t mean Keith thought he was someone reliable and that he trusted him with Lance’s life. He also knew he was the better option they had to find out how to help Lance, and so he had accepted his visit. 

While he was musing over it, Lotor and Allura left the room. Keith pondered sneaking around and going to Lance’s room ( _their_ room actually) but he guessed it was important to hear what he had to said. That was the reason Lotor had came anyway and it would save time to just get over it already.

“Whatever it was casted on him,” the god started, right to the point. “It’s gone. I assume given what was told to me it was some kind of memory spell. Maybe some confusion too. There’s no way to be completely sure now that’s it’s gone.”

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Keith asked, blunt as always.

“His life force seems to have been drained, but it’s not related to whatever magic he had. I would guess it’s either a second effect of the barrier we haven’t seen yet or that it’s a consequences of being away from where he was supposed to be.”

“Will he recover? Can we help him anyway?” This time it was Shiro who talked, pragmatic as always.

“I suppose he will. His energy is stable now and it seems to be raising slowly. As for an advice… Well, Lance is forced by his life thread to come back here every year but he’s not forced to go the Olympus. I would suggest he stays here the whole year until he gets better at least. Or, he could do short visits but I think it will safer for him to stay at the Hades as long as possible.”

“He can’t!” Allura exclaimed, looking horrified but he ignored her and kept going.

“Anyway, I will have to check how he got those powers. It’s not new for humans to get some kind of magic but them to be able to cast into one of us… Lance was probably distracted but it doesn’t make it any less worrying. So if you excuse me...” He vanished into a smoke cloud and Keith huffed while everyone else seemed confused. The bastard was always dramatic, so it was no surprise he would leave like that.

Now that it was out of the way, Keith ignored everyone else and went to Lance’s room. He sat at his side on the bed, where he had been every day and night since they came back. Lotor’s words had calmed him down a lot. He didn’t like him but Keith knew he was always right about magic, so if he said Lance will be okay Keith believed him.

There was a lot of noise coming from outside but he ignored it as he took Lance’s hand in between his own. Everyone else could discuss whatever they wanted about irrelevant details. The only thing Keith needed was his husband being safe and healthy, and he would do whatever he needed to make sure Lance will be.

* * *

The world was dark. Dark but warm. It was cold before but not anymore. It was a nice darkness. Why was it dark though? Ah. His eyes were closed. That made sense. He should open them, shouldn't he?

He did. The room was still dark but there were candles all around lighting it. Candles that didn't burn and never ran out. The curtains were light however. They were a nice cream color. 

He knew this place. It was his room actually. When did he get there? He couldn’t remember-

Then he did.

And when he did, his breath hitched and he gasped. His memories were confusing but he knew there had been troubles and Keith had been hurt. He also remembered the human world, which was weird because he had never been there except… 

“You are awake.” Someone said as a squeeze on his hand made him realize he wasn’t alone. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused enough to see Keith’s face leaning over him.

“...Okay?” Was the only thing Lance managed to say since his tongue felt heavy. Even that small effort tired him again. 

“You ask…” Keith rubbed his face with his free hand before answering. “I’m okay. I had been for a while. It was actually you who had me worrying all this time.”

“Wh’t happen’?” Lance asked, although his memories were slowly clearing and he didn’t like what they showed.

“I’m not sure how much do you remember, we have been wondering about it actually, but you overexerted your power supply while also being away from here so your life force was almost depleted.”

Lance blinked, looking at the ceiling while he thought, images slotting together as a big puzzle. What they presented was awful but there was a small victory at the end of them. 

“He’s dead.” He said, and Keith’s eyes flashed with anger before he nodded.  
  
“Yes. He is. And taken care of.”

“Good.”

Lance closed his eyes, exhausted from the small interaction, but there were anxiety and panic leftovers that came back with his memories. He frowned and twitched on the bed, prompting his husband to comfort him.

“Don’t worry, love, you’re okay now. You will be okay.” Keith’s hand was now on his head, running his fingers up and down his scalp. The petting on his hair slowly sent him to a peaceful sleep.

That’s how he spent his firsts times awake. As days passed by, he got strong enough to stay awake more than a few minutes and actually keep a conversation.

“I have good news for you. Shiro said you are allowed to stay here for as long as you want, until you get back to your normal strength.” Keith was sitting as his side on the bed, as he always did those days, but he was on a good mood and more relaxed that other times. “I think you should pay some visits to the Olympus though.”

“You don’t like me going there.” Lance couldn’t believe his ears, since his husband was always complaining when spring started and Lance was forced to leave.

“I know it makes you happy.” Keith cupped his face with his right hand and smiled. “Besides, I’m allowed to go with you.”

“Really!?” Lance was excited and tried to sit up, his hands giving up before he managed to do it. Keith caught him and “I would love to do that.”

“Then we will. Once you get better.”

“Do you know how much that would take?”

“Ah. We don’t know.”

“Hope it takes a lot.” Lance mumbled, sinking into the sheets.

“Don’t talk like that.” Keith leaned to kiss his forehead and when he did Lance grabbed his robe.

“Lay with me.” It seemed for a moment that Keith was going to complain, but Lance pulled just a bit and saw him giving up. He moved carefully over Lance until he was right at his side on the bed. Lance smiled and rolled a bit so his face was just over Keith’s neck. He was feeling tired again, so he nuzzled against his husband chest and closed his eyes.

It would be a long way to full recovery and Lance was still feeling sick and didn’t trust his head too much, but there wasn’t any place safer than deep into the most impregnable of all realms, right in between Keith’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it! The art is of course made by Harper and you can find the original post [Here](https://keefhawfromtexas.tumblr.com/post/617615124286619648/so-glad-to-be-a-part-of-lancegoesboombang)  
> so pay your respects.
> 
> I didn't want to have any VLD character as the evil one so our guy comes from an actual myth. [He got what he deserved](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirithous)  
> If something doesn't make sense, the answer must be 'magic'. Thank you for reading!


End file.
